Mind Games
by Tai Ping
Summary: What if Raito wasn't an idiot? What if L wasn't either? A remake of the story where the characters acctually act to the level of intellegence they are acclaimed to be at. Maybe change to M later for LxRaito since I'm a BL fan like that.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry sorry, once again I get an idea fragment and I don't entirely know what to do with it, no ending just pieces and scenes.

Frankly the reason for writing this is I found the original DN to be a little melodramatic, a little over the top in that aspect. While I realize that Light is clearly a egotistical prat, he does a lot of overtly stupid things. For someone that studies criminals in the hopes of becoming a world famous detective he falls into some of the most cliche pitfalls of villains.

I also found L to be a bit of a nimrod as well if he was a world renown detective, that he would have had the USA at his beck and call would have guaranteed the test of the death note, frankly I found the movie ending to be more believable then the Manga version.

Anyway with that.

If someone can direct me to a site that has a manga by manga or episode by episode synapses of DN that would help since I'm going to be going by memory so accuracy... Right out the window here.

AU.

Mind Games

Light turned to the television as a special announcement from the world famous detective L began, His name moronically printed right underneath him.

"I will catch you Kira" Lind L Taylor babbled on in his eloquent speach to the one called Kira.

Light snorted twirling a pen in his hand.

"Oh little bug" Light scoffed at the TV "You have courage, and what a partner you would be in my new world. Sadly... An example should be set"

Looking at the TV to commit L's face to memory Light began writing.

Ryuk glanced over Lights shoulder "Huk huk huk What are you going to do Light?"

"Just watch, this is going to be interesting."

Light sat back and turned to the Television, a twisted smirk brightening his face.

3...2...1

Lind began to sweat in the studio, his arm feeling numb, in the back of his mind he heard a clock ticking, ticking. ticking. "I..."

His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. "I..."

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE, Please, please Kira I'm sorry, Please I never meant to kill those people please, please someone let me live I..." A police officer jumped on and Lights eyes widened in surprise as a baton was arching down towards L before the cameras cut out to a slightly stunned looking news woman.

Ryuk stared at the screen in confusion as Light began to giggle a bit before breaking into a full scale laugh.

"Oh L... L you are as deceitful as I am!" Light laughed quickly realizing that the one of the screen was no more then a stool pigeon, not the true L but someone to face the danger for the cowardly master detective.

Ryuk turned to Light "What's so funny Light? Light I don't get it..." Looking down at the Death Note page in hopes of some answers he read.

Lind L. Taylor suffers an anxiety attack while on screen at 18:15, fearing retribution from Kira he speaks his mind fearfully and freely regarding his reasonings behind his current actions. His psychological state and anxiety escalate for the next 5 hours, he dies of a heart attack at 23:00

Now I realize that some people may think "Light wouldn't have been able to think of all that in such a short space of time" however.

We are talking about a genius kid here, and when reading the book and watching that part of the show my first reaction was "GOD Don't just kill him you Idiot."

I mean first of all, what kind of moron retaliates against the very foundations of which they are operating on. Somewhere along the lines Light must have thought out the moral implications of what he was doing and had decided this was for the greater good. At this point he's only had the note for what two, three months tops? Enough to build an ego yes but not to completely dissolve all your morals and motives.

That and I thought out this plan within moments of seeing what he did.

Well this one came after the "Tape the show, wait a week and THEN write the guys name down I mean Jezuz"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks especially to CloudyFeet for the new perspective on the issue.

It's given me a bit to think of over the plot, please keep pointing these things out to me it really helps.

Mind Games part 2

L stared at the computer screen, gnawing viciously at his nail.

This was unexpected, highly unexpected, not that his plan was without flaw, Kira missing the report, a TV station being down, him simply watching a different channel or not reacting immediately, or even that Kira was a salary man and was simply not at home or even a housewife out shopping were all clear reasons as to why this plan wouldn't have worked, L wasn't a fool, this idea was a gamble. That Kira would have fallen into his trap so simply was an idle hope based on his theorized image of Kira having a messiah complex to the hilt and lashing out at any who publicly opposed him. But thanks to the peculiarity of the stunt, the internet, and the reaction of the prisoner his test was shot.

The Video would be on video hosting sites in moments, and spread throughout the world long before he would have a chance to re-enact it and try it on a different audience, granted to be fair he knew that he wouldn't acctually be able to test in such a manner, he just wanted to test a hunch. He knew other news medias would be broadcasting in moments L's stance on the case and if Kira was planning on reacting even if he didn't live in Japan or saw the original broadcast one Lind L Taylor was guarantee-ably dead.

But he was certain, the timing of the deaths indicated that Kira was either a night hawk or somewhere in Asia, L was mostly ruling out China due to it's restricted media coverage and internet access (and lack of deaths) Japan, South Korea and America had the highest amounts of Kira related deaths, which media broadcasting more closely pointed to the suspect or group being headed in either South Korea or Japan.

But L was certain that the first death that started the ball rolling was the hostage case in Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan. If this was true, then Kira was in Japan, this fact even further pushed by the fact that many Japanese criminals who were never covered in Korean news were killed, and some Korean criminals who were never covered in Japans news were not killed, partially ruling out Korea.

But then...

'Can Kira...' thought L 'Control the kill?'

L pondered this, so far his theory was running that Kira was able to kill based on a name and possibly a face, he was at least 86 certain Kira needed the name as a few widely publicized killers had been spared and L noticed their names were either wrong, with held or aliases to their true name. However L was only 43 certain that Kira needed a face as there were a few cases where only the name was publicized with no picture and yet they still found themselves on Kiras hit list. However many with no pictures had gotten looked over.

L wasn't about to let any theory be unturned, and he couldn't say anything with 100 certainty as the Picture/name combos could have just been more eye catching then a small list of names, or possibly Kira honestly knew the guilt of each prisoner and was sparing the innocent, thus his manipulation of Taylor being useless as Kira would know his guilt.

"Watari" L said to the computer on the ground pressing a button with his toes. "I need some case files, I want 20 files at random of people Kira has killed, 10 of people whom have never had their face in the media who are still alive and 10 people who have never had their name in the media who are still alive, and 10 who have had both name and face in the media who are still alive."

"Of course L" Came the curt response through the computer speakers.

L stood up from his squat and paced the room, ploting his next move, an earie smile spread across his lips as some small but very loud part of him thought 'How interesting, please give me a good challenge Kira.'

And thus begins the obsession.

Wouldn't mind getting a co-writer on this, but reviews are just as appreciated. Especially detailed one's pointing out my idiocy and whatnot.

In thought, these are my debate notes:

I looked at the DN timeline, this is one of those things that got me, it took only 10 days for Raito to deteriorate into a God mode so deep that he would kill the worlds greatest detective, someone working with his father, someone he would normally ideolize, someone who had done no wrong and was simply operating in a mode that Raito knew most people would operate in. On the one hand I have a hard time believing that it would only take 10 days for Raito to be so twisted that he would go from "Utopia with no criminals" to "Utopia with no one opposing me." especially considering that not 5 moments before the newscast Raito was explaining to Ryuk that normal society would consider him wrong, even though he's only protecting them.

It just seemed too egotistical and edgy and frankly crazy for someone as calm, controlled and intelligent as Raito

And 15 more days before he was low enough to be acting like a criminal himself in attempting to cover his tracks.

I guess I just think better of Raito then that.

Sorry the chapter here is so short, more of a teaser. I originally wasn't sure what I was doing with this story, more of a "Plot bunny" that would float but inevitably be taken down.

Now I've done research into it, read up on the original plot and have been tweaking things more to my liking, I think in the end it's going to be pretty much a re-write of the whole death note manga. So please be paitent with me, I don't have a life but I'm very lazy.


End file.
